Meetings
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: An important meeting with a general, nothing more. Hinting NaruShion, drabble


I've had this on my mind for a few days and just couldn't resist.  
It's more of just seeing how to create an atmosphere and world with a few simple words.

Pairing: NaruShion  
Oneshotish drabblish

0o0o0o

"Kaiko, get me some more tea. I want to have a clear throat before Ibiki arrives." Shion ordered her personal servant.  
Today was exceptionally important.

She had to discuss why the airships on Plivant Dock had been bombed. It was a minor incident, really. She would offer a nice amount of gold coins for the repair and maybe later they would finally hire those new hands they'd been going on about.  
Shion sighed and started stroking her pets head.

A parrot-sized metal dragon. She'd named him Bitoka, it seemed right, to an extent. She remembered fondly begging her mother for the pet in the floating shops along the cloud chains.  
Bitoka mechanically responded to her touch, he was squeaking slightly. He needed to be oiled again. Shion patted her lap, and the dragon sprang onto her thigh. He retracted his claws, a feature recently purchased along the Dragon Shops.

She was located in a floating island, her castle built into the core. Her small kingdom above suspended and linked to her in every possible way. Shion now sat in her chair, a simple button would command an extra table and chair to slide through the floor, but she didn't feel like it.

Shion tapped her long hair and Bitoka pounced onto her shoulder, waiting for a command. Her fingers wafted over her powder-lined eyes and tapped the purple film that adorned her eyes.  
A heavy crown made of pure copper and royally sprinkled with rubies sat perfectly along her skull. The metal bent specifically for her head. Her dress was frilly and interlaced with the richest red satins. Multiple layers made her legs itchy, but it was worth it.

Her throne room was generally dark, green lanterns line the walls. Tales painted along the walls give it that Dune-like feel, she'd never visited the deserts of Matawu, it might be worth it.

A loud scream of metal grinding along metal brought her out of her musings. Kaiko brought back her tea right on time, perfectly merged with when Ibiki came with his specialized troops.  
The man wore his traditional coat and hat to cover the scars, she mentally patted her back for choosing such a good ally. "Mistress Shion." He said loudly while walking. Shion slowly pushed a button and an extra chair slide out of the ground.

"Master Ibiki." Shion said before taking a small sip of tea. Ibiki paced up the steps to her small seating and sat down gruffly. The Specials stopped in perfect unison at the base of her circular throne area. They stare straight ahead and only wait for Ibikis orders.

Ibiki began gruffly explaining things, word for word on his letter sent by mechanical harps. She nodded at every word and took out the bag of coins she'd prepared. She slapped them on the table and calmly explained that this was for repairs and extra hands. Ibiki cautiously took the money, and small talk ensued.

"Tell me, about your troops here." Shion said and waved at the group below. One of them had caught her eye.

"All of them have incredible skills, taught under the best." He waved at the group of ten and she tilted her head to the side, having eyes for only one. She liked his build, the way his arm slightly twitched when being given the order to remain still at all times.

"Who is he?" She said and pointed at the male on the first row second on the right. Their helmets obscured more of their facial features, than preferred. Ibiki flinched at her curiousness, knowing that it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

"Naruto, come up here." Ibiki said with that voice you could command outcasts with. She watched as he paced up her steps.

"May I assume control?" She asked, letting her eyes shamelessly take in his frame.

"I...guess it couldn't hurt." Ibiki stated and watched as she made a 'come here' motion with her fingers. He swallowed.

"Take off your mask." She said. She knew about this Naruto figure, that he had a goal involving his parents and some ex-soldier. Grudgingly, Naruto lifted his hands to his mask and pulled, revealing a mop of hair and rumored brilliant blue eyes. "So you're the one everybody whispers about on my streets. Tell me, good soldier, why did you join the navy?"

"I want to find my father, mother if she's still alive. My friend is an ex-soldier, whom I swear to bring back to our forces." Naruto said while holding his helmet awkwardly.

"I know," Shion stated and stood up, she was around his level, maybe an inch or three off. "Listen, Naruto," She said softly. "I want you to speak with me again. I can make arrangements." She watched in pure delight, relishing in the way his shoulders bristled at the statement.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, but I have my duty. I give you my highest apologies, but my duty comes first." He eyed her with those cindering blue coals. The mere thought made her smile openly.

"Even if it's an order?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I am loyal to my starting crew, ship, and captain. I cannot see you without Ibikis consent." Naruto was probably thinking that he might get away with this. Shion smirked and took the mug she'd been holding, taking the a sip.  
She pretended to cough, and spat up the tea all over Narutos torso. To make it even worse, she insisted on pouring the rest of the tea in her mug down his stomach and no doubt clean helmet.

Naruto was shaking, his jaw forcibly not clenching and whole figure trembling under the burning liquid. He eyed her again. She looked at him with mock-wide eyes and brought her hand to her lips.  
That was it.

"No." Naruto snarled and broke his posture. He tossed his helmet at his side and slapped it on his hip. "I refuse."

Shion and the rest of the people inside of the throne room watched as Naruto speedwalked out of the room, hammering in a code, and leaving behind open doors. She looked back at Ibiki, who now had his palm cradling his fore head.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No, no it's fine. I quite like him." Shion smirked at the puddle of tea near the edge of her dress.

"Kaiko, set up a reservation for him. I wish to speak with this soldier."

And so, it goes around.

FIN

welp, I wanted to write this moreso for the atmosphere and type of world they live in. Like a crossover of Treasure Planet and Atlantis. (I HAVE read the Treasure Island book, it was interesting;o)  
Naruto and co. don't belong to me, ever.


End file.
